1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to a surgical device that may be used to, e.g., insert and attach (or remove and extract) a spinous process fixation device.
2. Related Art
A spine comprises vertebrae which are a series of small bones, and also includes spinous processes. A spinous process is one of two bony protrusions arising from the posterior side of each vertebra in the human spine. Extending backwards and downwards from the main body of the vertebra, each spinous process is an extension of the lamina. The laminae are two bony plates that converge at the back of each vertebra to form the vertebral arch. The spinous processes curve outward from this junction. A variety of scenarios may exist where damage to the spine may occur including, but not limited to, injury or illness. Severe, even debilitating, pain can result from such damage. In some instances, artificial assistance may be necessary to address such damage.
Surgical procedures exist that attempt to address such damage including using various vertebral fixation devices. Conventional devices exist to implant vertebrae fixation devices, but such devices often suffer from the problem of being purely manual and are usually complex. Such manual devices require the use of human muscle, which can fatigue, to perform the procedure. Moreover, the incision opening for insertion of these fixation devices may require substantial openings to achieve access to the spinous process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical device that improves and simplifies a surgeon's ability to insert (or remove) a spinous process fixation device in (from) a patient.